The Photos
by Emo Dragon 7
Summary: Sakura always enjoyed looking at photos. Turns out those pictures were NOT rated K! SASUNARU! ur here for a reason so read it!  3


"Ino!" Someone yelled running towards Ino's flower shop. She looked up and saw Sakura waving looking like she was dying to gossip with her which was mostly every second of the day. Ino was watering the camellias when Sakura came in.

"Yeah? Oh hey Sakura what's up?" Ino smiled warmly and Sakura waiting for her to explain why she ran all the way here.

"Guess what?" Sakura breathed in again. A smile plastered on her face. Ino looked back at her confused.

"What?"

"Guess who's getting married." Sakura lifted her hand to Ino's face. Her eyes went wide and stared back at Sakura.

"No…!"

"Yes!"

They both squealed and hugged each other.

"So when did he propose?" Ino questioned Sakura a glint in her eye.

"Last night on our anniversary. You will soon being looking at Sakura Lee! Ah!" Sakura screamed again. She was so happy that Lee proposed to her last night. She couldn't contain her joy that she just had to bring it out to all her friends.

"So where's Lee now?"

"He's on a mission and he'll be gone until tomorrow. But I'm so happy. I never thought that he'd propose." Sakura sighed. She was in bliss.

"Sakura-baka! You and him are in your 20's! You've been dating him for years! No wonder you're engaged. He could wait to marry you." Ino screamed at Sakura for not realizing this sooner. Lee's about 25 and Sakura's hitting 24. Took him long enough.

"I know it's amazing that he finally asked me. It's just that I don't know what Naruto'll do when he hears the news. He's always very protective of me." Sakura sighed. She was hoping Naruto wouldn't kill Lee now that he was talking his baby sister away. Team 7 was much like a family again since Sasuke returned.

"I know, tell Naruto now before Lee gets back or Naruto's gonna beat his ass." Ino said to Sakura. She shrugged back at her answer. She eventually left after talking more about the wedding that was going to come to pass in about a month.

Sakura headed over to Naruto's apartment. Since Sasuke returned his hands have been all over Naruto. They started dating a few months after Sakura and Lee got together. Sakura smiled at the thought of a possessive Uchiha. She started giggling. Sakura was right at the door. She was about to knock when she heard a noise. She stopped her actions and her face started turning different shades of red. Her mouth was open; she was imagining what Sasuke was doing to Naruto right now. She heard another moan and stepped back. She lightly giggled still blushing. She walked away starting to think of how Naruto could be so bendable. How Naruto could bend that way Sakura would never know.

"Oh...hah…Ah!" Naruto was smashed against the fridge in the kitchen. His shirt was the only piece of clothing on him. A flash. His legs were spread apart with Sasuke's fingers stuck in Naruto's hole; his other hand grabbing Naruto's waist. He added a forth finger into Naruto making him whimper from the feel, he swallowed all of them whole. Sasuke smirked with his tongue tracing the lines down his back. A flash. Naruto had drooling dripping down his mouth his eyes filled with lust getting inpatient waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto. A flash. He pulled Naruto down and laid his back on the cold kitchen floor. Sasuke started sucking the tip. Naruto's hands wound up in Sasuke's hair pushing his mouth to take his hard length in deeper. Naruto eventually released his seed. Sasuke swallowed it all. A flash. Naruto hands were behind his head; his eyes filled with need. Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto up to his jaw line.

Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed in. Naruto screamed from Sasuke's thick cock plunging deep inside Naruto. Sasuke heard Naruto scream loudly. He slammed on that spot over and over again to get Naruto to lose it. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and released his seed on their stomachs. His lust-filled high ended and he stared back at Sasuke which just released in Naruto. Naruto groaned from being filled. They both calmed down and went back to their bedroom to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up in major pain. His backside hurt like hell. Damn Uchihas and their hot and horny selves. Sasuke and Naruto were outside sitting down in the shade when Sakura and Lee came and said hi. Naruto grunted and Sasuke settled a "Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"…What is it?"

"You got pictures from yesterday?" Sakura said staring down at Uchiha. Naruto and Lee stared up at her eyes wide.

"WHAT!" They both shouted at the other two.

"You can't be serious Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed. He was shocked at the question. He knew that Sakura loved that Sasuke and Naruto were together but he didn't know she had pictures. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Tomorrow? Haven't gotten downloaded yet. By the way, glad you're getting married. Lee finally had the guts to ask…" Sasuke stared back at Sakura never looking on the other side of him to see a pissed off Naruto. Sakura stepped back knowing what Naruto was about to say.

"…Lee…" Naruto stood up and yelled at him about "Get of her Bushy brows!" or "You're gonna pay for taken my sister, bitch!" Sakura was trying to hold him back when not froze at the spot remembering that he should be more mad a someone else other than Lee. Sakura let go. Naruto turned to Sasuke looking even more pissed off than before. Sasuke ignored him and kept his eyes closed hoping to make them think he was sleeping.

"Thanks Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" Sakura grabbed Lee by his collar and walked away with a dumbstruck Lee. Naruto still stared back at Sasuke.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto got his rasengan ready.

"Love you too dobe…" Sasuke smirked.

"DIE!"


End file.
